Like A God
by booknerd 3105
Summary: Annabeth's view on Percy as he journeyed from being roughly god-like, to very god-like, and finally, surpassing even the gods themselves.


**I am very sorry for the unplanned hiatus. My computer broke, and I couldn't upload anything. So, here is the story I made in my holiday, hope you enjoy it! R&R please **

* * *

Annabeth never liked the scrawny boy with the messy black hair and green eyes. He has too many similarities to the gods. With his aura of power, and his uncaring attitude, he could very well be a god. Annabeth did not like him, but she respected him enough to put him on her side at Capture the Flag. Seriously, the guy was not the strongest boy, or the cleverest boy, or even, gods forbid, the most attractive guy in camp, but he earned Annabeth respect. The Seaweed Brain faced Clarisse like a pro. He did not ask for help in the most unmanly ways possible, like most of the newbie boys, but he gritted his teeth and took it on.

When Capture the Flag started, he defeated five Ares campers, including Clarisse herself, and he was just been at camp for barely a week. Everyone that saw him will definitely admit that he looked just like a god then.

When the Sirens lured her to their island, Annabeth forgot everything. She forgot about their quest to save Grover, to save Thalia's tree, and to save camp. She just needed to get to the Sirens' island and she could live her dream. Athena and her father, together with the good-old Luke, in the new Manhattan that she designed. It was paradise for her. Little did Annabeth knew, that her dream was actually her fatal flaw, and that she would die at the hands of it.

Annabeth was taken out from her fantasy because of Percy. That Seaweed Brain pulled her under the water, and her fantasy shattered. When she was running out of breath, Percy let her lift her head, and she saw her fantasy again. Her dream. Of course, the Seaweed Brain had to pull her back underwater. But when she was breathing normally at the safety of a bubble, Annabeth realized that Percy actually saved her.

Annabeth cried and cried and cried, and Percy just held her close. She looked at him, and he, in her vision, looked like he was glowing, and that any problem in her life could be solved by him. Annabeth knew, then and there, that Percy should be part of her fantasy.

(Now Annabeth knew why Percy was not part of her fantasy. The Sirens' song ignited her fatal flaw, pride. She saw what she couldn't have, but she believed she could have it if she tried hard enough. Annabeth already had Percy, without any effort, so why should he be in her hubris?)

When Percy came to Mount Othrys, he was beaten up, exhausted, and generally not the best person to looked at. But he charged at Atlas. No god in his right mind would even thought of charging at Atlas without a plan or a battle armor or their source of power next to them. But Percy did not even think. He charged at Atlas, after days of traveling and battling other monsters, he charged at Atlas because he had to. He just had to.

Eventually, exhaustion and lack of training overcome him. Percy realized he could not beat Atlas, but just kill himself trying. The Seaweed Brain that he was, he ran to Artemis and took the weight of the sky. He was pushed to his limits, but he was determined. He has a look of determination that could rival even Athena's.

Zoe, the ever so men hating Zoe, even acknowledge Percy. She said that not all men was bad, and that she was proud to have Percy bearing her sword. Annabeth never saw Percy radiating such a powerful aura, and his aura even make the gods to listen to him. Nobody, not even Odyseus himself would be able to persuade the gods to sparing the Ophiotaurus, the single creature that could endanger them. But somehow, Percy managed to complete the feat. Percy, in the throne room of the gods, even when he had no throne, and he was not a god, managed to control the gods and make them did his bidding. He was above the gods in their own throne room.

Annabeth never thought that she would give a speech at Percy's funeral. She thought that Percy could surely live for decades. Boy, she was wrong.

Percy's shroud, green and embroidered with a trident burned at the campfire. Just then, right at the moment his shroud was completely burned, Annabeth saw Percy, standing at the back of the crowd, looking healthy and _alive_. He looked like he was just granted immortality, standing there when all the others thought of him dead.

When Percy battled the army at the entrance to the Labyrinth, Annabeth could not think of a time when Percy looked more powerful. Percy stood there, surrounded by monsters, but he managed to defeat them. Together they defeated Kampe, and Annabeth saw Percy the way she never did, her knight in shining armor, her perspective of perfection, and her expectation of what a god should be.

In the Titan's war, Annabeth was speechless. Percy, armed with his new invincibility, slashed through Kronos' army like slicing through butter. Riptide was no longer a sword or a tool, it was part of Percy's body. And Percy became destruction himself. He scattered armies of telekhines, killed battalions of dracenae, and wiped hundreds of thousands of emposai. In battle, he was untouchable. He was like a god himself, like Poseidon in power, and like Ares in destruction. He was war itself.

When Percy gave Luke her knife, Annabeth was perplexed. Nobody gave a knife to his enemies while he was unarmed. Nobody. But apparently, those rules did not apply to Percy. He gave Luke the knife, with the look of utter trust in his face. Others may call him crazy or delusional, but Annabeth knew that Percy had finally mastered the most powerful powers, the act of yielding. Even the mightiest of the gods have not mastered it. But Percy did, and his act of yielding created victory for the demigods.

Percy's act of heroism made the gods felt that they have to grant him immortality. But Percy refused. He chose to make the most of his gift, and he forced the gods to promise that they would not ignore their children again. The gods were blown away. There was never a mortal that refused immortality. Percy did, though. He refused it. At that moment, Percy looked more god-like than the Olympians and Hades that sat in the throne room.

The ceiling to the room where Arachne kept her tapestries was blown up. Percy showed up with the Argo II, with all of its crew. The room's dim light and a sudden exposure of light make Annabeth's vision a bit disoriented. But she could have sworn Percy's face was glowing with power.

Nothing compared to that. Percy had saved Annabeth a thousand times, but this time, he came at the utmost right time. He came just when Annabeth was desperate. Although, he always comes when Annabeth was desperate. Really, Percy was already being a god to Annabeth, even if he did not take the chance to become immortal. All this time, Percy was Annabeth personification of a god. A god that really cared about her life, about her at all. He was the one to always save Annabeth's butt, and he was the one Annabeth fell in love with. So, this was really just another act that Percy, the god for Annabeth would do for her.

(But of course, the Fates thought that it would be amusing for Annabeth to fall down to Tartarus right then and there.)

Annabeth never guess that they would survive Tartarus. She certainly never thought that they would get out of it. She would never dream that they could make friend with a giant. She never imagined defeating Nyx, or Akhlys, or frankly anything down in that stinking pit. And she wouldn't even dare to think of facing Tartarus himself. But she did it. She did all of it.

And when she was in Tartarus, the moment when she was most terrified was not when they fight Nyx, or seeing Damasen, not even when they fought Tartarus. The most terrifying moment in Tartarus for Annabeth was when she saw Percy defeating Akhlys.

Percy usually was not a fan to hurting others, even monsters. He kill only when absolutely necessary, and when he does do it, he make it as fast as he could. But when he faced Akhlys, he _tortured_ her. He used his powers to made the poisons returned to her. _He_ made Akhlys gag on her own tears. He made Misery beg to be released from misery.

At that moment, Percy displayed a power worthy of the gods. He could have surpassed the gods. But he used it like a Titan or a Giant would. To imply pain and hurt to the other party. In other words, he became more and more like Luke.

Percy may be the strongest and most powerful demigod in history, but there, he was just Luke, someone who wishes to hurt others, and one who uses their power to do it. Percy may be like a god, he may have powers that surpass even the gods, but at that moment, he was just broken.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it, comment please. It's very appreciated. Thanks. (i hope you all have a wonderful school year)**


End file.
